Troublesome Situations
by Isilarma
Summary: Dark wizards he can handle. Magical creatures trying to eat him, likewise. A school full of children? That may be a little more problematic. Especially when it comes to their romantic entanglements. Part of the Tales of the Founders series.


**Troublesome Situations**

**Isilarma**

**Written for the Emotions Competition (letter: H, emotion: awkward). This is set in the early months of AD1005, so after my other oneshots. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and am not affiliated with Bloomsbury or Scholastic Inc.**

* * *

Salazar stared out over the rows of students and nodded. The lesson was going well; the students were attentive and cheerful, and so far there had been no accidents. Automatically, his gaze flickered back to William, but the Slytherin just flashed him a quick grin before returning to his potion. Salazar continued to watch, but for once the notoriously accident prone boy seemed to know what he was doing. Maybe they would finally manage an entire lesson without something being destroyed. The rest of the class was working steadily, their voices little more than murmurs as they conferred with their partners.

So the shout that echoed through the corridors carried very clearly.

"It is my choice!"

Salazar closed his eyes for a moment. He recognised that voice. From the sudden outbreak of whispers and covert looks, so did his students.

"Settle down."

The class subsided immediately, but a moment later they heard another shout.

"No, you do not, because if you did you would leave me to make it in peace."

A different voice was heard then. "How can you decide when you will not listen to me?"

Salazar sighed and began to move towards the door. "You will wait for my return," he said to his now silent class. "William, if you so much as touch those Ashwinder eggs you will be in detention for the rest of the month."

"Would I do such a thing, sir?"

Salazar paused to raise an eyebrow at him. "Would you really like me to answer that?" William gave a sheepish grin and he suppressed another sigh. "I shall return shortly."

Salazar didn't waste any time as he headed for the source of the disturbance. He understood the situation, and to a certain extent he empathised with the pair, but there was no need for this sort of behaviour. They were acting like children, and it wasn't even the first time it had happened. Salazar for one was getting thoroughly fed up of it.

"For the last time, I said no!"

A low growl rose in Salazar's throat. This was getting ridiculous. The voices were coming from just around the corridor, quieter now, but still audible to his sharp hearing.

"Hel's teeth, will you lower your voice before you disturb the entire castle?"

Well, at least one of them had some sense. Unfortunately, it wasn't nearly enough. Salazar fixed his most forbidding frown in place and stepped round the corner.

"I believe it is a little late for that."

He was rather gratified by the results. Edmund's face went from red to ashen so fast it looked like he had been cursed. Helena's mouth snapped shut, and Salazar took full advantage of the momentary silence.

"Would either of you care to explain your behaviour?"

Edmund opened his mouth, but Helena got there first. "The good Baron is refusing to leave me alone."

"The good lady is refusing to listen," Edmund retorted.

"I would if you said anything worth listening to."

"Why are you always making assumptions?"

"Enough!"

Both fell silent at the pulse of magic the command carried, but they continued to glare at each other. Salazar took a moment to control himself before continuing more calmly. "The two of you are disgracing yourselves. Edmund, is this any way for someone of your standing to behave? I find myself most disappointed."

Edmund flushed and he looked down, but Helena's smirk was wiped from her face when Salazar turned his attention to her. "And you too should know better. What would your mother say?" Helena bit her lip, her defiance fading at the reminder. Salazar shook his head.

"I understand that there are complications in this matter, but this is not the way to manage them. I suggest you resume this conversation at a more appropriate time and place tomorrow." He lowered his voice, and was pleased to see both of them twitch. "And if I ever witness such a disturbance again, I shall be most displeased."

Edmund inclined his head in acknowledgment. "Yes, sir." He gave a stiff bow in Helena's direction and stalked away up the corridor.

Salazar waited until he had gone before turning to Helena. "This is the second time this month that the two of you have disagreed in public."

Helena frowned. "It is he who continues to insist upon engaging me."

"Your mother-"

"Does not have the right to decide who I should marry. She promised me that it would be my choice."

Salazar suppressed a sigh with an effort. Rowena's own experiences had driven her to make that promise. He had to wonder if she now regretted it.

"She did, and she will honour it. You will not be forced into anything."

"Then why does she keep encouraging him?"

"Because she wants what is best for you. Surely you can see that."

Helena's defiant expression faltered. "Of course I do."

"Then why will you not listen?" His voice softened. "Edmund is a good man, Helena, and he has the greatest respect for you. He would make a good husband."

Helena did not look convinced. "Do you really think so, or are you just saying that because he was in your house?"

Salazar raised an eyebrow. "I am saying it because it is the truth," he said sharply. "Have you even tried listening to him?" She didn't reply and he sighed. "Stubborn child."

Helena frowned at him. "I am no longer a child, Uncle."

"Then prove it. Put aside your dislike and try to talk to him. You may find that you have more in common than you realise."

Helena still looked dubious, but after a moment her shoulders slumped. "I will try." She shot him a wary glance. "And if I still do not care for him?"

"Then we will abide by your decision," said Salazar quietly. "All of us."

Helena gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

"You are quite welcome."

They stood in silence for a moment before Helena sighed. "I should go. I still have research to do for Mother." She hesitated. "You won't tell her about this, will you?" Her voice was level, but her eyes were practically pleading with him.

Salazar held her gaze for a long moment. "I will tell her that he visited again, though I suspect she is already aware of that. I suppose there is no need to mention your little debate."

"Oh, thank you."

"Provided you promise to at least think about what I have said," he finished.

Helena grimaced, but nodded. "Very well." There was a pause, then she added quietly, "I am sorry we disturbed you."

Salazar sighed. "Just make sure that it does not happen again."

"It will not," she assured him. "His arrival today was unexpected, and I was not prepared for it."

Salazar shook his head. "That will not do. Do you not remember what I taught you?"

She laughed. "How could I not? You repeated it enough times."

"And yet it still has not sunk in."

Her cheeks tinged pink. "Weren't you in the middle of a lesson?"

Salazar smirked at her. "If they have not blown themselves up yet, I doubt they will in the next couple of minutes." Although with William in the room... "Nevertheless, I should be getting back." He fixed her with a sharp look. "You will remember what I said?"

"Yes, Uncle."

Salazar smiled at her. "Off you go then."

Helen dipped a brief curtsey before disappearing back to the Entrance Hall. Only once she had gone did Salazar breathe a sigh of relief. He hated dealing with situations like that. He seemed to have gotten through to them for now, but he was under no illusions that it would last. Salazar loved Helena like he would his own daughter, but she was incredibly stubborn, and Edmund was little better. It was going to take more than one conversation to change that.

Salazar sighed and turned back to his classroom. There was nothing more he could do for the couple now. They would just have to work this out by themselves.

His thoughts were interrupted by a crash, and an all too familiar yelp.

"William, what did I tell you about those Ashwinder eggs?"

* * *

**That was fun to write. Just wondering, would people be interested if I extended this into a collection of oneshots about the Founders' lives at Hogwarts? No Dark wizards and danger, just the day to day events of Hogwarts, and the inevitable complications that arise.**

**Thoughts? **


End file.
